The Party: OneShot Sequel
by heartofglass25
Summary: I know there was a serious cliff-hanger at the end of my story, "The Party" so this is a quick look at what happens the day after the previous hospital scene. It mostly involves Paige, Emma, and Manny, with many refrences to JT. Must have read "The Party"


(A/N: Hey guys! I know you were all kinda disappointed with the way I ended "The Party" so I'm writing this quick one-shot sequel thing. It's kind of weird, I know. I really wanted to write a sequel for you guys, but I'm seriously way too busy with the new school year and everything. I'm not sure if I have time for fanfiction anymore at all :( But I did feel bad about leaving you guys w/ that cliff-hanger ending, so here's my quick one-shot sequel!)

It was a new day at school, and some serious conflict was in the air. First off, Manny had no idea what was going on with her and Emma. They fought, they apologized, they comforted each other, but neither one of them really could tell if they were officially friends again or not. It was a tough situation. But it was only going to get tougher for Emma.

When Emma entered the school, Paige was walking down the hallway just as she opened the door. Paige seemed bothered about something. But Emma couldn't tell what. She noticed Paige looking at her out of the corner of her eye, it seemed like she would come over any minute. But she just kept walking. Eventually, when Emma stopped at her locker, Paige approached her with her arms folded.

"So Emma, I heard you saw JT."

"Um, yeah, a few days ago."

Paige was trying to hint at Emma, but she wasn't getting the message. She just continued to put her books away. However, she could tell that Paige still wasn't happy with her.

Paige took a breath and said, "And I heard you also told him a little secret of mine."

'Uh-oh.' Emma thought. 'Wait a minute...I never said she hit JT. What is she talking about?'

"What secret?" Emma said, sounding hesitant.

"You KNOW what secret, Emma, the one about the party – last Friday!" she replied more fiercely.

Emma thought back. The only thing even close to the accident that Emma mentioned was the fact that Manny put the drug in the drink.

"Paige, I...I didn't –"

"For how long did you know it was me who hit him?"

"I didn't tell him!"

"I know that, hon, Spinner was the genius that spilled it. But you told him about -" Paige paused and looked around. She lowered her voice. "You told him about Manny."

"But...Paige, I mean, I thought everyone knew about that part."

"NO, they didn't! It's like..." Paige began to sound weak. "Everyone knows about everything that happened to me practically before it even happened! It wasn't my fault that night! It was her's!"

Emma tried to calm her down. "I – I know."

"But it doesn't matter anymore." Paige brought her voice back to a normal level. "He's in the hospital and I can't do anything about it."

Emma didn't know what to say. She just waited for Paige to continue.

"Just tell me something." Paige began. "Do a lot of people know about it now?"

"Paige, I don't think it's gotten around that fast, I just knew because...I just, I found out from Manny, herself."

Relief came over Paige. She seemed to feel much better, but was still unhappy.

Emma decided to ask her something now. "Do you know when he's getting out of the hospital?"

Paige thought a second. "Spinner said he'll back on Monday."

"Monday? But – that – that's the summer."

Paige sighed. "I know."

Not knowing what to do, Emma just closed her locker and walked away quickly. She had to talk to someone. But not Paige. She had to find someone who could really relate with her now after finding out this piece of information.

Manny was sitting in the M.I. Lab, waiting for class to start. It was dead silent, but that all changed when Emma came barging in.

"Manny!" she called as she ran over toward her. "Manny, I need to talk to you."

"What? What is it?"

Emma couldn't believe she was doing this, but she had to. "JT's not getting out until next week."

"Next week...that's..."

"I know."

Manny stood up. "But...no, it...he can't. He was supposed to be out this week."

All Emma could to was relate. She didn't know what else to say. But when she looked up and saw Manny, she looked like she was going to cry.

"Manny...Manny, he's gonna be okay though, you know that right?"

"But...Emma...you don't understand. I'm going to the Phillipenes this summer, we're leaving right on the first weekend! I'm not gonna see him until god knows when! And I won't get to apologize!"

"Apologize...for what?"

"It was MY fault Emma! I put the stupid drug in the stupid drink, remember?!"

'Oh my god.' Emma thought. She just thought of this. Emma had been so busy thinking about how it was her fault because of the fight and she heard Paige's blames on Manny. But she never knew that Manny felt the same.

"Manny...he – he's gonna forgive you."

"No, I'm just lucky he doesn't know."

'Oh god.' Emma thought. 'Oh god, I forgot, Manny has no idea I told him. Ohh man.' Emma didn't know whether to tell her or not. It was a difficult situation.

"Um, Manny...if I told you something...real important, that I need to get out, would you hate me for it if it was something you totally didn't wanna hear?"

Manny was confused. "Emma...you're freaking me out here, what's going on?"

Emma closed her eyes and sighed. "He...he knows."

She wanted to finish, but on the other hand, she really didn't. She could tell that Manny had already figured out what it was she was saying. "You told him? After everything we talked about, and everything we've been through in the past weekend?!"

Emma was speechless. She just gave the most apologetic look she could find. But it didn't work.

"That's IT, I've had it with you, Emma!" Manny said as she picked up her bag and began to head out.

Emma tried to stop her. "Wait, Manny!"

"NO. No, no, no, no, no, we are NEVER going to friends, EVER AGAIN, Emma. Just, stop interferring, and DON'T talk to me." With that, Manny left the room. It was clear to Emma that Manny had really stood up to her for once. This wasn't like the time she told her to accept the way she was dressing or called her a stuck-up prude princess. This was different.

By the end of the day, it had become clear to Emma, Paige, and Manny, that forgiveness was definitely not an option, anymore.

The End!

Okay, I hope that satisfied you guys! Once again, I'm sorry I couldn't write a sequel but this was the best I could do. Thanks for reading my stories everyone =)


End file.
